


Viejo

by MikaoriAqua



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Saga has a crisis of age
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaoriAqua/pseuds/MikaoriAqua
Summary: Milo no entiende que le ocurre a Saga que lleva desde la mañana un terrible malhumor que incrementa cuando un niño le dice "viejo". [Saga/Milo]
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 1





	Viejo

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)

One-shot

Había querido dejar de reír, pero su mente se negaba a dejar de reproducir las palabras de aquellos niños dirigidas a su compatriota, no fue sino hasta que apareció el cliente de la compañía de su diosa que se pudo evitar una tragedia. Nunca antes había visto que unos “mocosos”, como los llamaba Saga, pudiera desatar su furia.

El mayor si bien era alguien paciente, había estado mostrando su malhumor en todo el día, y, supuso, no sólo se trataba de aquellas palabras.

─¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de reírte? ─preguntó sin dejar de mostrar su malhumor─ ¡Llevas dos horas!

─¡Oh, vamos! ─se defendió sin dejar de sonreír─. Sólo fue una inocente pregunta.

─¡No!

Milo rodó los ojos ante la intensidad que mostraba su enojo por los niños.

─Actúas peor que crío, Saga.

─Los únicos críos son esos que dijeron… eso ─masculló.

─No exageres, ni que fuera la primera vez que te lo dicen.

Milo se mordió la lengua cuando la fulminante mirada se posó sobre él. No entendía porque el alboroto, los niños siempre veían como “viejo” a todo aquel que era mayor, no era algo de otro mundo.

Su misión en Japón era sencilla, sólo debían transportar algunos objetos hacia uno de los socios de la señorita Athena, pero por un inconveniente, el hombre tuvo que atrasar unos días, por lo que habían aprovechado aquellos días para caminar por las calles de Tokio. Saga se había mostrado algo reticente en eso, y no había tardado en expresar su molestia por su “falta de profesionalismo” como lo había llamado. Milo creía que después de todo, el geminiano no era tan paciente como siempre quería hacerse mostrar, por eso, y para no tener una discusión con él, decidió callarse y buscar con la mirada algo con que entretenerse.

Había un parque no muy lejos del hotel donde se habían hospedado, por lo que Saga había decidido que deberían descansar y tomar aire.

El menor de los griegos le había parecido una propuesta… extraña. No obstante, la actitud de Saga empezaba a irritarlo, esos cambios de humor eran peor a los de Camus, que si bien su mejor amigo siempre tenía una buena razón para ello, Saga sólo le daba vagas excusas, alegando que su malhumor se debía al dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la espera. Desde luego, Milo no lo creyó, pero otra vez, cayó. Un pequeño grupo de niños jugaba a unos metros, y lo que menos quería era que presenciaran una pelea entre ambos.

Justo cuando iba a proponerle irse a otro lugar, el mismo grupo de niños se acercó, siendo su líder uno de cabellos rubios y ojos claros que le hacían recordar a Hyoga. La determinación en la mirada que mostró al pararse frente a Saga y el valor que tuvo al hablar con el hombre que claramente podría asustarlo, lo impresionó.

Saga enarcó una ceja, algo incómodo por la penetrante mirada de ese niño, le dio un rápido vistazo a su acompañante, pero Milo sólo se alzó de hombros.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó algo brusco. El niño infló su pecho, tomando valor y con voz firme habló.

─¿Eres su novio?

Saga frunció el ceño y giró hacia donde el mocoso señalaba. Milo tuvo que contener la risa que nacía desde su garganta cuando el niño siguió mostrando su insistencia.

─No.

El niño pareció relajar sus hombros y con una sonrisa volvió a hablar.

─Eso es un alivio ─Saga volvió a enarcar su ceja sin comprender; Milo no pudo evitar imitarlo, curioso por el motivo que el niño tenía─. Usted es demasiado viejo para él.

Eso había sido el detonante para hacer estallar, más, el malhumor de su acompañante.

Milo soltó un bufido al recordarlo, más la sonrisa que había tenido desde que llegaron del parque sólo incrementaba.

─Sólo lo dices porque eres consciente que aun estas en plena flor de tu juventud, Milo.

─Ahora si te escuchas como viejo ─sonrió con diversión─, relájate Saga, aún estás joven…

─Eso no lo dijo el chiquillo… ─masculló volviendo a enfurecer.

─Ok, si sigues con esa actitud entonces quédate refunfuñando ─se dirigió hacia la cama que ambos compartían y cruzó los brazos cuando su trasero tocó la suave superficie.

─Milo…

El muchacho dio un rápido vistazo por el rabillo de sus ojos y soltó el aire que retenía. No era que estuviera enojado con Saga, era su compañero de armas, sin embargo el hombre era alguien especial. Siempre había estado para él durante parte de su infancia, lo había ayudado, aconsejado e incluso lo cuidaba cada vez que su maestro se iba de misión. Sentía que se lo debía.

─No estoy molesto ─aclaró con voz suave─, pero me preocupas, has estado malhumorado todo el día, no creo que sea sólo por el comentario inocente de ese niño.

Saga no respondió.

─¿Saga…? ─no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pregunta cuando los labios ansiosos de Saga se posaron sobre los suyos, devorándole con hambre atroz.

Milo quiso poner distancia, intentar hablar con Saga, pero este ya había puesto su peso sobre él, acomodándose en medio de sus piernas. Las manos calientes y algo ásperas se colaron a través de sus ropas, tocando su abdomen, costillas y pecho. Milo intentó no soltar algún gemido pero fu imposible cuando Saga empezó a jugar con su sensible tetilla. Cuando su cuerpo fue desnudado, pudo tener un pequeño receso, donde en su intento de recuperar el aire era primordial que quejarse por la brutalidad con la que Saga lo hubiera tratado.

─Sa… ─otra vez fue interrumpido.

Saga parecía empeñado en no dejarle hablar. Empezaba a exasperarlo, sin embargo su mente empezaba a nublarse por el placer que esas impúdicas manos lograban. Primero había sido su tórax, bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo. Milo llevó una mano a sus labios, intentando callar los fuertes gemidos. Los labios de Saga empezaron a descender por su cuello, queriendo dejar el recuerdo de sus dientes marcados en la piel del heleno. Repitió la acción varias veces, tanteando la sensible piel enrojecida, hasta que sus dientes se clavaron en un punto donde sería visible para el resto de sus compañeros. Su mano empezó a subir y bajar por el falo de Milo, tratando de darle aún más placer y distrayéndolo del dolor que, estaba seguro, causó en su cuello. Milo sabía que de ahí no saldría ileso. Saga le dejó bien claro cuando de la nada se preparaba para penetrarlo.

:::::::::::

Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, su mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte de la habitación. Su acompañante, lleno de marcas de mordidas, se removía incomodo bajo las sabanas. Quizás se había pasado, después de todo Milo y él no era más que compañeros, pero no se arrepentiría. Como tampoco pediría disculpas por haberlo acorralado sin su consentimiento. Dejó la copa sobre el pequeño buró y giró cuando sintió la penetrante mirada sobre él.

─Hola ─rompió el silencio Milo con un susurro.

Saga enarcó una ceja, incrédulo por la actitud tan pasiva de Milo.

─Hola… ─no entendía bien que pasaba por la mente del muchacho, pero sentía que debía averiguarlo─. ¿Cómo te…?

─Eso debería preguntarte ─Milo se incorporó, intentando no mostrar una mueca de dolor por sus caderas─. ¿Desquitaste tu frustración?

─Eso no fue…

─¿Entonces? ─ahora era el turno de Milo de enarcar una ceja─. ¡Vamos! Saga, no me vas a decir que te gusto ¿verdad?

El silencio que siguió a continuación hizo que las mejillas de Milo empezaran a calentarse. Entreabrió los labios para volver a hablar pero Saga se le adelantó.

─¿Es porque soy viejo, verdad?

Milo sintió que su ojo izquierdo empezaba a temblar. En lugar de responderle sólo pudo abalanzarse sobre el mayor, quedando a horcajadas del mayor.

─Espero no romperte la cadera, viejo.

El reto ya estaba listo, y Saga no pudo evitar reír ante la provocación de Milo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí traigo otro fic, esta vez un SaMilo! Hace meses que no escribo y estoy medio oxidada con los fics de humor (tuve que leerme varios para contagiarme de la venita del humor(?) xD espero poder tener mas tiempo para publicar los otros dos que ando terminando xD 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
